


Daredevil One Shots

by Buttercup_Treehugger



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Treehugger/pseuds/Buttercup_Treehugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes a few Frank Castle towards the end<br/>Includes season 1 and 2<br/>No real story line, just random one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting | DD

You looked around at your new apartment and nodded your head in satisfaction. Hell's Kitchen was your new home, and a start for your new life. And you needed that badly. Besides, this sick apartment was cheap!

You went downstairs to your car and brought up another box. Everything you owned lived in five boxes. It was enough though. You tripped going up the stairs and winced in pain as your knee banged the stair. "Jesus!" you whispered and got up.

"I don't think he was with you when you fell," you heard a deep voice say and you looked up to see a hand held out to you.

You took it hesitantly and looked at your box of stuff all over the stairs. "Hmph. True," you say with a dry chuckle and start picking it up. You noticed your music box was missing. "Hey have you seen a mus-" you stopped once you looked up and saw he blind. "Oh never mind. But thanks for helping me up."

The man before you was tall. Almost six feet and strong. How could a blind man look so hot? Wait what? Nope! You did not move here to find a guy. He was dressed in a suit and tie and had a little scruff of a beard. "I'm Matthew Murdock, your neighbor," he introduced. You stuffed everything in your box and straightened to shake his hand.

"I'm (Y/N). How do you know we are neighbors?" you asked curiously.

"I heard you next door unpacking."

You raised your eyebrows. "Sorry to disturb you. I'll be quiet," you apologized and picked up your box. Matthew made his way up the stairs with you and you reached your door. "Thanks again... neighbor. Well, see you- aw never mind," you laugh shake your head.

"Thank you," Matthew replied intensely.

You stopped laughing and looked at him. "What for?"

He smiled at you. It was a nice smile, but it had a twinge of sadness. "For not apologizing. I'm not made of glass. I'm blind, but you treated it like it was normal. So thank you for being different," he replied and your body warmed. You didn't get compliments very often.

"Thanks for that. So uh, I will chat with you some other time. After I'm done packing. Later neighbor," you joked and opened your door.

Matthew turned to his apartment and went inside. Maybe Hell's Kitchen could be better than you imagined. If everyone was like Matthew.


	2. You Get Hurt | DD

Your POV

"Whoa," I muttered as I rode in the bike lane of a busy Hell's Kitchen street. That white sedan had nearly hit me. I kept on riding through the noisy and trash littered streets, and eventually got to my apartment building's front door. I was about to get off my bike when a car came out of nowhere I screamed. Then it hit me.

***

I groaned and tried opening my eyes but it hurt too much, so I just groaned again. "Hey," I heard and the voice soothed my confusion. Wherever I was, Matthew was with me. I tried opening my eyes again to see him feeling for my hand. I opened my fingers and he placed his hand in mine. I tried opening my mouth but groaned again as more pain was felt. "Don't speak. You got hit by a car," he explained and then leaned forward. "It was Kingpin. I am so sorry (Y/N). It's my fault. You can't be seen with me in the suit anymore. I-I-"

"Don't," I whispered to stop him. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't the bad guy.

He squeezed my hand and I shut my eyes. "I'm still sorry. Claire was right. Heroes do end up bloody and alone," Matt continued in his deep I'm serious voice.

I opened my eyes to stare at him. His specs were off and his eyes fluttered around the room. It was my turn to squeeze his hand and he turned back to me. "I don't care what anyone else says. I'm alive and that matters. I love you and that's all there is to it."

"I love you too," Matt said quietly.

I smiled at him. "Then kiss me."

Matt offered a small smile, and stood up and bent over me. He slowly leaned down and I guided his face to mine and then he sealed his lips on my lips. He kissed me gently; mindful of my cuts and bruises. I would get hit by a thousand cars for him. I loved him and he loved me.


	3. He Gets Hurt

Your POV

I bolted up in my bed as I heard a crash. I threw the covers off of me and my feet hit the cold floor. Adrenaline flew through me in almost an instant. I heard a groan and my heart lurched. I ran to the living room to see Matthew lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Matthew!" I yelled and rushed to him. His mask was gone and his shirt was an even darker black than normal.

His reply was a groan as he tried to sit up. I held him down and took off his shirt. He was covered in bruises and small cuts but nothing that looked deep enough to be stitched. "Rib," he mumbled.

I gently pressed down and he yelled in pain. "Ok, it might be broken," I said and looked at him. Every time this happened, I thought I would leave him. People don't understand what I feel every time he comes home half dead or injured. It really does a number on your feelings. But then no one would do this for him. No one could love him like I did. So I went through this for him because I love him.

"Could have told you that," he muttered and sucked in a breath.

I rolled my eyes and gently helped him up to the couch. I hating stitching him up so at least I didn't have to do that. "I'll wrap it. Hold on," I reply and rush to the supply box under our bed. I grabbed gauze and a few rolls of wrap. When I returned to the living room, Matt looked passed out. "Matt?" I asked cautiously as I approached him.

The room seemed colder when he didn't respond. I felt for his pulse fervently and held my finger to his nose. There was breath. He was breathing, but out. I sighed and hefted him up gently, and made him sit straight up. I wrapped him quickly and gently put him back down. I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and administered it to his cuts and patched them up. He was still out so I grabbed a blanket and placed it over him.

My mind was on autopilot now; I had done this so many times. I straightened and stared at him. I wrapped my arms around my mid section and bit my lip; I hated seeing him like this. I felt the tears prick my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to force them down. I closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath. I then dragged one of the chairs by the couch and plopped down it in. I closed my eyes, trying not to worry about it. He was all I had to love and I needed him to be ok.

He would be though. He'd have to. He always was.


	4. Laughs

"Matthew Murdock! The next time you tickle me, I swear all hell will break loose!" you screeched.

You were in your kitchen, trying to make dinner and Matthew, being this a rare occasion, was trying to have some fun. He kissed your neck and you turned to stare at him. You had no idea why he was acting like this. Normally he was all "I'm going to save someone" or "there can't be fun with Kingpin out there". "Hey, I just wanted to hear your laugh," he replied and you rolled your eyes.

"Well I'm trying to cook," you retort and turn the oven off. You sighed happily as you smelled the chicken. Oh yes, dinner was going to be nice.

"Play with me," Matt whined. You shook your head in shock. 

"What has gotten into you Matt?" you asked him and walked to your bedroom to grab a sweater. Matt followed you.

"Well you deserve more than the fun sucker and justice keeper. I'm trying to act like a normal boyfriend."

You sat on the bed and laughed. Matthew made a confused face. It made you laugh even harder. "If I wanted a normal boyfriend, I wouldn't pick a blind superhero. Now don't get me wrong, I love you... but this is just too weird," you reply and fall back on the bed laughing. 

Matthew laughed with you and sat on the bed. "I guess. Well what do you want me to do?" he asked.

You got off the bed and found yourself that sweater. "Just be you. Handsome, hunky, superhero you." You suddenly got an idea. Matt was still sitting on the bed contemplating what you said when you sprang on him. He fell back on the bed with you on him. "On the other hand, playful you might be kind of fun," you tease and jump off him to run back to the living room. With his heightened senses, he kept after you, eventually catching you. You both held each other laughing your asses off.

"Love you (Y/N)," Matthew said and hugged you.

You grinned at him. This is why you loved him more every day. "Love you too Dare Devil," you teased and kissed him.


	5. Your Funeral

His POV

I stepped out of the car Foggy was driving and stood there. I-I couldn't focus today. Not today. I didn't hear anything. I couldn't. I couldn't see either. I couldn't see her. I never had seen her.

I would have given anything to trade places, anything. It's too late now. I wish I could still feel her, her smile. I don't feel anything now. It's nothingness that consumes me.

I flinched as I felt Foggy's hand on my shoulder. "There's a curb and some grass beyond that." He paused and I could hear his breath hitch. "it's beautiful. The autumn leaves match her hair. The flowers were her favorite. I-I'm so sorry Matty," Foggy breathed and I was suddenly aware of the tears in my eyes. I hadn't cried yet. She died two days ago and I hadn't cried. Foggy was crying though.

I closed my eyes to fend off the tears. I didn't want the pain to enter... but it did. Foggy walked away and I heard him greet other people. I wish I could see her. I needed to see her. But I couldn't.

I stepped forward slowly and I heard Karen approach. "Matt, I'm-I'm glad you came. I was a little worried after," she faltered, but then continued. "After the apartment scene." I heard her turn. "She would have loved this. It truly is beautiful," she said quietly and grabbed my arm.

I nodded and closed my eyes again. I then took off my glasses and put them in my pocket. She loved to see my eyes. She believed there were beautiful. She loved my eyes because she thought I wasn't damaged. I was the person I was always supposed to become. Now she was dead. How is my broken heart part of the man I am supposed to become? "Thanks Karen. She would also love to be alive," I replied coldly and I heard her intake of breath. I sighed and bent my head. "I'm sorry. I just don't know-"

"It's ok, but just remember we were her friends too. We loved her," Karen interrupted and I nodded. 

"There's a seat here," she murmured and I sat down. I was numb. How long would I not feel anything?

Foggy came over sat down next to me. People started walking up and chatting with us about her. There were so many people. So many people had loved her.

After a while, the pastor came up and cleared his throat. Never in all my life had I wanted to be able to see more. Never. I just wanted to see her, hear her, feel her. But I never could again. Someday I might accept that, but that wasn't today.

After the pastor spoke his piece, he invited people to go up and say things about her. I couldn't hear her name without pain going straight to my heart. My only break from numbness was this pain.

Foggy was crying. I broke away from my stupor and paid attention to him. He was going on about a time she had helped us on a case. And then he was talking about her ability to love, even in the darkness; her ferocity and integrity to help people. How she was a person with a great soul.

Then it was my turn. I stood up slowly. My cane swished against the grass until it hit the podium. I felt for the stand, but I didn't speak. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't want to speak to them. So I turned away from the podium and once again my cane swished the grass, then I found her. an open casket allowed me to feel her face.

I then concentrated and listened to her. I wanted to find a heartbeat, anything. anything but the nothingness I felt; in me and in her. But that's all there was. I couldn't feel anything. She was gone.

I broke right there. The air changed. It held me down and stole my breath, Something stole all the life from my veins. The air around the people changed also. I felt their deep and sincere agony of everyone, but none was heavier than mine.

I started . I cried out her name repeatedly. Then I quieted myself and just cried. "(Y/N)! I love you... You're gone and my soul is empty. You're gone and now why should I fight? I feel nothing inside me but pain. I want to feel your smile warm my heart and the room again. I used to be able to feel your smile... now you are gone," I whispered as I leaned my forehead against the casket. I continued to cry. My heart felt ripped from my chest.

"Fight for the innocent," I heard. It was her voice inside my head. It was from another conversation. She wanted me to continue saving people. She believed it was the man I was supposed to be.

I smiled at the memory of her voice. suddenly Foggy and Karen were there. They were hugging me. I felt their pain, but I knew they were trying to convey warmth and love. I wouldn't feel those things for a long time, but I knew I would again eventually.


	6. You Both Get Drunk

Your POV

"There's something on my mind-"

"There's also something on my mind too. Another drink," Matthew interrupted me. I giggled and nodded.

"Another drink! Actually two," I announced to the bartender. She came by quickly and filled our two cups up. "why are we drinking again?" I asked after a small sip. The burn of alcohol was actually nice.

Matt took a swig of his and grinned. "For winning the case. You are the one who suggested drinks," he went on. My eyes widened as he knocked over his seeing stick. I then giggled.

"I'll get it, but I never meant for us to get drunk," i slurred and stumbled off the stool. I then stumbled forward and grabbed onto Matt.

"Whoa. Alright there?" he asked and I hummed a yes and grabbed his stick.

"Yes, quite so," I replied with a smirk and took a bigger gulp of my beer. "Remember the time when Foggy and Karen were drunk and though they saw an eel in their drinks?" I asked slowly. I blinked a few times and I thought I saw Matt in his DareDevil suit. "Hey! Take that off!" I commanded and leaned forward to poke Matt.

"Haha. What are you saying? I can't undress in public, lover," he retorted and poked me back. I giggled and stood up.

"I'm not your lover. I mean take off your suit. it can't be worn to a bar," I leaned in and whispered," you're a superhero. No one can know your identity."

Matt laughed and stood up also, taking another sip from his glass. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "There you two are. grace called saying you were drunks as a skunk, but I was like no way. Matthew's such a s tick in the mud; yet here you are and with (Y/N)," Foggy said as he grabbed Matt.

"She's my lover. She wanted my suit off," Matty slurs and we both start laughing.

"Your suit isn't on anymore. Duh!" I grin and stumble forward. Foggy caught me and shook his head.

"You guys are worse than Karen and I. Alright, well let's get you home. Matthew's first then your's," he nodded towards me.

"Sure thing boss."

***

"Alright goodnight Matthew. I, uh, excuse you from coming in until after noon," Foggy stated.

"Now wait a minute. What about me?" I asked and grabbed Matty's hand.

"Well, I'll take you home next. You can take tomorrow off."

I scrunched my face and tugged Matty into his apartment. He chuckled at me. "A blind drunk guy alone is not good. I'll stay here and help him out and I'll get him to work tomorrow. Isn't that right Matt. Matty. Matt the Man," I slurred and fell onto the couch. Then I was out.


	7. You Both Get Drunk part 2

Your POV

"Wake up," a hazy voice commanded and I swatted at nothing. "Come on (Y/N). You need water."

I recognized Matt's voice and my eyes shot open. I saw him leaning over me. His glasses were off and his face had some scruff on it. "Hey Matt," I whispered. "Oh my God Matty! Where am I?" I asked and bolted up. "Oooh," I moaned and closed my eyes.

"You're at my apartment. We both have hangovers. The last thing I remember is you telling me to take my suit off," Matt said with a smirk.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "I only remember opening the bar door. Jesu- I mean, uh..." I trailed off and looked around. Ok I was on the couch, not bad. That doesn't mean nothing happened though. 

"It's all right. Here's water. Your body is dehydrated," Matt said and handed me a glass.

I took it and looked at him. "Hey, did anything happen... between us?" I asked, and took a sip.

"No. Nothing as I recall. Foggy left a note saying you passed out on the couch so he left you here."

I breathed a sigh of relief and giggled. "Maybe we shouldn't do that again?" I suggested and Matt sat down. 

"I had fun," Matt said seriously.

I chuckled and groaned again as someone shouted loudly to someone outside. "Maybe, but not for a month," I joke and playfully push Matt.

He grins and leans in. His face is so close I see my reflection in his eyes. "We should definitely hang out more..." he said and kissed my cheek.

I blushed as he stood up and walked away. Maybe getting drunk wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
